Primeval: The High School Years?
by The Lady Osipria
Summary: Pretty much what it says in the title. Abby is a troubled girl and Connor is a bright nerd. They both go to the same school and one day Abby's teacher assigns Connor as her tutor. Eventual Connor/Abby romance and it will include the anomalies and Cutter etc...I always wondered how things would be if they were in high school :)
1. Chapter 1

A group of girls in their teens walked out of the school bathroom intent on rushing off to class. They were the popular girls. There were no real big cliques at the school but that was one group that no one messed with.

A girl of about seventeen years old watched as the group of pretty girls left the bathroom. She had shoulder length white blonde hair, blue eyes and a slightly off-putting demeanour. She was dressed all in black: black skirt, black shirt and black shoes.

She had been in the bathroom when the girls had appeared and she had hid in one of the stalls quickly. She was one of the school's outcasts and the girls, needless to say, did not like her. Leaving the stall, she quickly fixed her make-up in the mirror and then exited as well. Unfortunately, the girls were just outside.

The leader of the group turned around and smirked cruelly.

"Well, well if it isn't little miss trailer trash," Courtney snarkily commented making the other girls giggle ridiculously. The girl glared at Courtney and made to leave but she wasn't going to get off easy this time.

"Oh going so soon Abby? Don't you want to hang out with us?" Courtney mocked becoming much bitchier.

"Come on Courtney just leave me alone. I haven't done anything to you; just get out of my way. And for the record I wouldn't be friends with you if you were the last stinking disgusting animal on this planet," Abby replied with a tone edged with steel. Courtney looked at her friends in embarrassment and they were giggling softly. Courtney didn't like it when the wrong kind of attention was on her.

"Jess, Natalie hold her," Courtney instructed. The two followers were hesitant but they grabbed both of Abby's arms and held her in place. Courtney sneered in Abby's face before punching her. Abby didn't even flinch. She had been through this enough, at home and at school.

"Come on Courtney, is that the best you can do?" Abby mocked. She knew she should shut up but she would never bow down to these bimbos. Courtney was even more pissed now and the next punch she threw made Abby stagger back slightly into the wall. Courtney smirked evilly.

"That'll hopefully teach you not to mess with me again, Abby." With that her and her posse pranced away, swinging their hips more than needed, which they always did. Abby spat the blood onto the concrete and re-entered the bathroom to assess the damage.

She covered what she could with make-up and then made her way to her next class. She groaned as she remembered; she had math. It was pretty typical of her to not like math but it had never clicked with her, no matter how hard she tried. The teachers thought she was just stupid but she didn't really get many opportunities at home to study. It was the most unhealthy study environment to say the least.

Everyone was seated already when she arrived at the classroom and they all watched her as she stood assessing the room. All the underachievers all sat up the back. It was a good excuse to get some sleep and you were almost never called on to answer questions. The nerds of course sat up the front. Abby didn't really care for the cliques and such. If she liked someone, she liked them and she was usually pretty lenient with hating people only if they gave her reason to.

That was why Courtney was top on her shit list. Not only did the girl bully and abuse her but she also stole the one guy Abby liked. Stephen Hart. He was in a higher year than them but he was really cute and he had liked her at first. They had gone on a couple of dates and she had even let him go 'all the way' with her. So of course Abby was absolutely gutted when Courtney had swaggered in and then Stephen was gone. Courtney officially made her life hell, though she would never admit it. Basically at this school if Courtney decided you were not worth talking to, no one would talk to you. The effect from this was that Abby did not have any friends and no one talked to her, not even guys. She didn't have low enough self-esteem to be ridiculous and say she wasn't pretty, because she knew she was but whatever the Queen Bee decided, the little workers would follow. That's not to say she hadn't noticed any guys checking her out, because she had. There was especially a nerdy guy with dark hair up the front of the class that always looked at her ass as she walked past his row. He was cute in a dorky way. He always wore the most interesting combinations of clothes such as shirts with vests, fingerless gloves and sometimes even a fedora hat and she admired the fact that he didn't care what others thought of it. Abby thought it suited him. She had no idea what his name was and he would never look her in the eye or speak to her. He always sat next to his two friends up the front who were complete physical opposites. One was short and chubby with glasses and the other was very tall and lanky with bright red hair.

She made her way in the direction of her usual seat and right on cue she felt eyes on her behind as she made her way past the nerd row and she smirked in humor. She wasn't offended by it at all; she thought it was quite funny because she knew that he had no idea she knew. At first she'd almost ripped him a new one the first time she'd realized but then she'd shrugged it off and it had become habit and she was used to it. Sitting down, she looked up towards the front and she noticed that said nerd and his two friends were looking her way. They had obviously been trying to be subtle about it and they realized they'd been caught. They were whispering between each other and the short and tall ones were laughing slightly while the one in the middle was looking pretty red in embarrassment. She guessed they had been teasing him about something. Because she was in such a good mood, she made eye contact with the cute one who looked mortified and she winked with a smile. His eyes widened and he immediately turned back around. She was openly laughing now. He was now speaking in hushed tones to his friends and she shook her head smirking.

Their teacher Mr. Chase came in then and told everyone to settle down. She couldn't help herself. Halfway through class, she was sleeping with her head on the desk. Math was already boring but the teacher made it worse. It's not her fault she couldn't stay awake. Soon she heard her name being called. She didn't wake up, she didn't want to. She was startled back into consciousness as Mr. Chase slammed his book down on her desk.

"Miss Maitland!" She looked up at him groggily and looked around. The entire class was staring at her. She flushed with embarrassment. When possible she tried her best to stay under the radar and as effect she didn't like when attention was being focused on her. She could see the three nerds up the front watching her and the cute one was watching her with humor in his eyes. She turned back to the teacher.

"Miss Maitland you will see me after class." With that Mr. Chase returned to his position at the board and continued the lesson. Abby returned her head to her desk with a sigh, great, another detention.

The bell rang soon and everyone scrambled to leave, eager to have their recess. She approached Mr. Chase and sat down in the seat in front of the teacher's desk.

"I am extremely disappointed in you Miss Maitland. Your grades are terrible and if you do not get them up you will fail the unit. Now I know you are not stupid, so I'm going to give you a chance. I'm going to assign you to a tutor."

Mr. Chase scolded and she sighed; great, a tutor, that's just what she needed. She hoped to god she wasn't assigned to Courtney. She watched as Mr. Chase searched the class roll and then he exclaimed in success.

"Ah, perfect. The extra time to help you won't affect him whatsoever. I want you to go introduce yourself to Connor Temple and tell him that he is now officially your tutor. Let him know that if he had any problems with that to come see me. Now I want to see some better results at the next test. Go." Abby exited the classroom sluggishly. She huffed in annoyance. Well there was a mystery and half for her. Who the hell was Connor Temple?


	2. Chapter 2

Connor POV

Connor Temple hurried along with his friends Tom and Duncan. They had math and they did not want to be late. Reaching the classroom, they sat at their normal seats. Duncan smirked in amusement.

"What are you laughing at?" Connor asked his friend. Duncan shared a conspiratorial look with Tom, as he answered.

"No reason." Connor shook his head. Sometimes his friends were idiots but he loved them all the same, though he would never admit it. Right on time though the really pretty blonde that no one talked to took his attention. He had no idea what her name was but Connor thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. As she walked past he got the perfect view of her behind. It wasn't like he purposefully looked but he couldn't help it.

On the first day of math class three years ago when they started high school, he had been sure the class would be horrible but then as he took his seat for the first time, she walked in and it was like one those scenes from a cheesy movie his mum liked to watch; everything happened in slow motion. Of course he wasn't stupid enough to think he'd ever have a chance with her but that didn't mean he couldn't look. He had been so upset for weeks after she started seeing the older guy Stephen something and when he had ditched her for Courtney, Connor had been pretty angry. He had watched her in math class subtly those few months after that and she looked utterly depressed. If he could actually manage it without dying a painful death, he would have had a go at Stephen but Connor wasn't stupid enough to enter into a fight with a big guy like that.

He didn't understand why no one liked her. Sure, she was anti-social and always wore something with black but she looked perfectly normal. Not that he wanted her to, but she would have fit right in to the group of popular girls. She looked everything the part. It was only Courtney's influence that kept her from the inner social circle. Connor was particularly glad he wasn't part of that group; it was like they couldn't think for themselves. If the clique said it was acceptable then everyone would follow. It was like being around sheep constantly.

He hadn't noticed he'd been staring at her until she had lifted her head and stared back. Tom and Duncan glanced behind them to see what his attention was taken by and they both rolled their eyes, both saying at the same time.

"The hot blonde again." Tom and Duncan then proceeded to tease the life out of him. They knew that the reason they always sat there was so Connor had the perfect view of the pretty blonde who walked past every class and they never ceased to let him live it down. Tom clapped Connor on the arm.

"Why don't you just ask her out mate?" Connor scoffed and glanced at Tom briefly.

"As if! I'd be laughed into me grave!" Connor looked back at the girl and then his eyes widened and he turned back around. He swore she just winked at him and smiled. He shook his head at himself; his imagination was running off again. He immediately began to pay attention as the teacher entered the class. He wished he knew her name.

Abby POV

Abby wandered aimlessly through the school. She had asked a few people who Connor Temple was but none of them even knew him. She actually wanted to try now. She didn't want to fail the class on purpose. She approached another group of people who once again glared at her in warning but still she asked and they had no idea either. He must be really low on the social meter for nobody to know him. She spotted the two guys that were friends with the cute guy from math and she decided it was no harm to ask them. As she approached them, she watched as their eyes widened to the size of saucers. Had they even talked to a girl before?

"Hi, um I was wondering if you knew a guy called Connor Temple?" she asked trying to make her voice welcoming and cheerful. They both looked at each other in recognition and then smiled. The tall one seemed to decide to take the lead on the situation.

"Uh yes we do. As it so happens he is a very close friend and me and Dunc are more than happy to take you to him," he said and she felt like there was more than what was actually being said going on but she smiled in gratitude.

"Oh thank you that would be great! I've been searching practically all day!" They both raised their eyebrows at each and the tall one instructed her to follow him and the shorter one. She did, eagerly falling into stride behind them.

They led her all the way across the campus to the science block where the extra special classes were taught. The school had a great extra-curricular program and there were many non-classroom science classes taught. The most sought after ones were from the teacher who came in from a university: Professor Nick Cutter. They stopped outside a small building.

"Well he's inside having his lecture on paleontology right now but I'm pretty sure it finishes soon. Dunc and me'll wait and keep you company," The tall one said. Abby had gathered from the small amount of time spent with them that the tall one was the leader. The shorter one, Duncan she guessed, was very quiet and didn't seem to want to input much.

"Um what was your name again?" she asked the tall guy, finding it irritating not being able to put a name to the face. He laughed in realisation and stuck his hand out.

"I'm Tom and this is Duncan." She shook both of their hands and told them her name was Abby.

It was awkward at first as she stood with the two guys. It was like she was a creature in a zoo. They were staring at her like she was the most interesting thing in the world. Her earlier assumption must have been correct, that they hadn't really spoken to girls. She was also finding it hard to not be annoyed as she continually kept noticing that as they talked to her that their eyes were not always on her face but her chest. Soon though, her feeling of awkwardness changed to confusion. They began to animatedly chat about Star Trek or Doctor Who or something and Abby was completely lost. She had never really been a Sci-fi fan and she preferred comedy and romance films.

She was saved soon though when the door opened and students filed out. Abby wanted to smack herself in the head she was such an idiot. Of course the person the person they had brought her to was their friend from class. So his name was Connor Temple? Interesting…

As he walked out he frowned upon seeing his two friends outside his class. He couldn't see Abby yet as for some reason Tom and Duncan had maneuvered themselves in front of her and being as short as she was, she was obscured entirely.

"Um okay… You guys decided to come pick me up after class? I'm flattered?" he said sounding suspicious. Tom shook his head.

"Nah mate we just came to drop something off. Poor thing's been looking for you all day apparently." Abby could hear what Tom was insinuating and she rolled her eyes. This would be interesting. Connor's friends had obviously thought she was seeking him out for other reasons. The two stepped out of the way and she watched as Connor's eyes widened in shock and he went slightly red in the face. Tom and Duncan waved goodbye and shot off, mumbling something about giving them some time alone. She shook her head as she turned back to him. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Um…Hi…um was there something I could help you with?" he stammered pathetically and she watched as he squeezed his eyes closed obviously appalled at his inability to speak like a normal person. She smiled; it was kind of adorable how nervous he was.

"Um, yeah, I'm Abby Maitland, we're in the same math class?" she introduced as if she had no idea that he knew who she was already.

"Mr. Chase told me to come speak to you. He wants you to be my tutor," she explained and she watched as he practically deflated. He had obviously been hoping for her to ask him something else and she suspected she knew what.

"Right well just let me know when and where," he said and she noticed the change in attitude. He was now all business. The awkwardness was still there of course but she could see how he was trying to conceal how disappointed he was.

"Well I was wondering if it was possible to do it at your place because it's just not possible for me to study at mine and whatever day you're not busy I can come over after school," she said and he seemed to scramble to think.

"Um yeah that'll be fine. Um well if it's alright with you, you could come over next Friday after school?" he suggested. Abby smiled and nodded. That would be fine as it was Friday already. She began to walk away and she called over her shoulder.

"I'll see you then; nice to meet you."

This could actually be fun. She hadn't ever really considered him before in any way but she suddenly found herself wanting to know more about him. Maybe she could gain a friend from this.

Connor POV

Connor sighed. He had been stupid thinking she was actually coming to talk to him because she wanted to. Once again movie scenarios had rushed through his head where the prettiest girl would realize at the end of the film that the unpopular nerd guy was better for her and ask him out. He always kept forgetting that he was not anything like a movie star. Stephen was and that was obviously the kind of guy Abby liked. Sometimes he, like all teenagers at some point in their lives, really disliked himself. He had to look at the positives though, at least this way he would get to spend some time with her. He watched as Professor Cutter walked from the classroom to his car. Cutter waved at Connor before he got into his car and drove off. Connor turned and made his way back to the main building of the school. He still had one class left.

As he reached his locker, Tom and Duncan cornered him.

"So did you get her number? What did she want?" Tom questioned first and Duncan excitedly continued the stream.

"Did you ask her out?" Connor sighed.

"Guys, she just wanted me to tutor her, that's all." Tom and Duncan deflated then.

"Ah, sorry Con. We just assumed because we saw her smile at you in class." Connor nodded and the three of them made their way to their last class. Tom thrust a piece of paper in front of Connor and Connor wrinkled his nose at the fluorescent color of the thing.

"What's that?" Connor asked.

"I printed it from an email I got last night. Apparently everyone got one, even the socially unacceptable. Party tonight at the old abandoned building out near the Forest of Dean," Duncan piped up from his place on Connor's right. Connor rolled his eyes. Tom and Duncan had not exactly settled yet so to speak. They were both a year younger than his seventeen years and were still in the phase of trying to be the coolest they could be. Connor had given that up ages ago, contenting himself to throwing himself into his favorite class: Paleontology.

"Connor, I know you're not into these but please at least think about it. It'll be fun, I promise," Tom begged and Connor sighed but took the ridiculous flyer. He had absolutely no intention of going but he would appease his friends. Connor was perfectly confident that he would have the worst time of his life there. If he could see the future, he would certainly take back those words and agree with Tom and Duncan…

A/N:Hope you like this! I don't normally do AU fics but I liked this idea and decided to write it down! Please review :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well here is the next chapter! This one kind of goes M rated so if you're not into that you can skip it. I will put a warning in the chapter just before that stuff starts so you can skip. I decided to do this because they are teenagers in this story and teenagers do these kinds of things. While writing this all that played through my head was Katy Perry's Last Friday Night haha. I hope you like it! Also the anomalies and dinosaurs will come soon!

Turning onto her street after school, Abby sighed. This was enough cause to make her want to do better in school. She lived on one of the worst streets in the neighborhood and her home was terrible. It was practically in shambles and Abby was embarrassed to live there. Her mother was too drunk to notice or bother with cleaning or fixing anything. Reaching her home, she noticed the car out the front.

"Shit!" she swore under her breath. Darren, her mum's new boyfriend was there. She hated him so much. All he did was look at her like a piece of meat.

She huffed and then stalked up the path. She closed the door behind her and glanced around hoping he was at least not in the vicinity. Of course, she was not that lucky. As she rounded the corner she saw her mother, Darren and Jack sitting at the kitchen table. Darren got to his feet and smiled a greasy smile.

"Hey Abs, haven't seen you for a while. Come give me a hug." She did not want to but a look came from her mother. Sighing, she approached the big oaf of a man and hugged him. She wanted to vomit. Not only was his cologne disgusting and barely hiding the smell of sweat, but also she could feel a little unwanted pressure against her stomach from his gentlemanly parts. She bit her tongue and pulled back as soon as she could. Jack, who was now thirteen was watching cartoons on T.V and was ignoring the exchange. Abby escaped to her room as soon as she could. Her mother was of course oblivious to the lecherous looks her boyfriend gave her daughter and Abby always made sure she was never alone with him.

Turning her computer on, she went through her emails. It was mostly junk but there was an invitation amongst them. There was apparently a huge party out at some abandoned building tonight. Abby scoffed, she never went to parties anymore, not since Stephen dumped her. Her mind was changed for her though when she heard Darren speak.

"Seeing as your mummy's gone out I think I'll spend some quality time with Abby later, eh Jack. She might let me share her bed." Pulling the window open, she jumped out into the small bushes. Pulling herself to her feet, she began trudging in the direction of this party.

Connor POV

Connor had been reading a comic quietly in his room when there was a rap at his window. He had discovered that it was Tom and Duncan. They wanted him to sneak out tonight to go to the party.

"I told you guys, I really don't want to," he pleaded, hoping they'd let him get away with it.

"Come on Con, it'll be fun! Also that Abby girl might be there…" Duncan trailed off and he and Tom smirked as they saw the indecision show on their friend's face. They knew exactly what card to play to get him to agree. So that was why he was now following them on their way to the party.

When they got there, the party was already pretty wild. The music was deafening and they could see some kids vomiting in the bushes already. Walking inside the building, they looked around. Well they tried at least. The place was packed. Tom and Duncan already walked off speaking to one of their other friends but Connor had spotted the blonde standing in the corner across the room, looking strangely giddy. He pushed his way through the crowd until he finally reached her. She already had a drink in her hand and he smiled, ready to say hi and as she looked up at him, he saw recognition show in her face and was quite shocked at the welcoming he received.

"Connor! Hi, this party is great isn't it?" Abby exclaimed wrapping her arms around him, crushing him to her body. She was pretty strong for someone so small. Pulling back, he rubbed his sore arms and he could see from her red cheeks and slightly glazed eyes that she was pretty close to being drunk already.

"Um yeah it's…great. So what are you doing here? I didn't really think you were into this kind of stuff," he asked in interest, eyeing her drink and wondering what the hell was in it that was making her scarily cheerful. Abby scoffed, laughing.

"You can talk! I'm here to not be at home. What are you doing here?" Connor rolled his eyes because she had a point. He couldn't really call her out for being here when he was an even more strange presence at a party.

"Tom and Duncan dragged me out here. They said it would be 'fun'," he said, overemphasizing the word. Abby laughed.

"Aren't you having fun? Well we'll have to go get you a drink but first dance with me!" Connor's mouth hung open for a few seconds.

"Um, that's not a good idea, I can't dance." Abby rolled her eyes, laughing.

"No one here can, come on please?" She blinked her pretty eyes up at him and he would have done anything she asked in that moment, which was why he was in the most awkward position right now.

She had both her arms wrapped around his neck and she was moving her body in ways that he swore were illegal. He hoped to god his body did not do anything to embarrass him now. Thankfully the song changed soon and she excitedly pulled him along after her as she moved from the dance floor. Abby soon handed him a drink. He sniffed it and coughed loudly. It smelt like toxic waste.

"What the hell is that?" he asked her not wanting to drink it. She grinned.

"It's a mixture of most of the drinks on the table. It'll help you get drunk faster." He glanced at the table and then looked away quickly, deciding he didn't want to know. He was going to say he preferred to stay completely sober but she did it again: the 'look', so with a grimace, he skulled the whole thing. Abby clapped her hands happily and he smiled, happy that he had appeased her. He just wouldn't drink anymore. He was sure of this until she said.

"Let's go get some more!" He sighed. He had a weird feeling this night was going to get pretty crazy.

He was happy though because she was speaking to him. He knew it was because she was off her face, but she was speaking to him as if she hadn't just met him today. He had been content with just looking at her beforehand but now he was starting to like the actual person she was. At this moment he would do anything she asked, just so he could be close to her.

That was why after about four more of whatever that stuff was, Connor was pretty much on the same wavelength Abby was and they were standing against a wall, laughing at nothing in particular. Abby wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled up at him.

"Connor, I feel like I need to be honest with you," she said giggling slightly and he nodded in interest.

"You don't know that I know but I know that you stare at my ass every time I go past you in math class." Confessing her 'secret' she fell into all out laughter and had to brace herself against him to stop from falling over. If Connor hadn't been halfway to being smashed he would probably have been embarrassed and mortified but the liquid confidence was working and he ended up laughing too.

"Well it's not like I can help it. It's as if you purposely swing your hips a little extra as you go past me." She laughed hysterically as she answered/

"Do you know what's funny? I never realized before now, but I do!" They laughed for god knows when and then Tom and Duncan approached them. His two friends looked completely sober and utterly bored but were staring in interest at the sight before them. Their best friend pressed pretty intimately against the hot blonde who couldn't seem to contain her laughter.

"Hey Con, You were right. This party sucks. We should have stayed home and played play station instead. Me and Tom are going home now, you coming?" Duncan said, glancing at Abby who was all over Connor, trying to control her laughter by burying her face in his chest. As Duncan's words registered, Abby perked up immediately.

"No! You can't leave; we're having so much fun!" Abby begged, gripping onto Connor's vest. Connor looked down at her, pouting up at him and then looked at his friends.

"You guys go ahead. I'm actually having fun. I'll see you tomorrow." Tom and Duncan shrugged and walked off muttering under their breaths about the hot blonde ruining their plans for play station. Abby threw her arms around Connor smiling happily. And there Connor had been, thinking he wouldn't have had fun at the party.

After more nonsensical conversations, Abby realized that their cups were empty.

"Oh no! I'll go get us some more drinks! Wait here," she cried and began to walk away, staggering slightly.

"Maybe we've had enough to drink Abby. I think I might be drunk," Connor called after her unable to stop laughing. She turned around halfway.

"Connor, we are so not even drunk yet!" As she said this she managed to trip over a chair before righting herself with a smile and continued on to get them drinks. Connor shook his head, unable to stop himself from laughing at her.

After Abby got them drinks, she walked back only to find her worst nightmare repeating itself. Courtney was speaking to Connor. Now, if Abby were in her right mind, she would realize that Courtney would never associate with someone like Connor but Abby's mind was full of alcohol and no thoughts were coming through properly. This was why a great feeling of anger and possessiveness came over her and she stormed over to them. Connor looked at her and she could see he was not even slightly interested in the popular brunette and was looking at her helplessly.

"Courtney piss off, I'm not in the mood for your bullshit tonight!" Abby said threateningly. Courtney rolled her eyes.

"I just thought I'd come and meet your new boyfriend. He's really on your level Abby." The way she said it was clearly meant to be an insult and she felt the need to defend her new friend/drinking buddy.

"Thanks, I know, he's really great. One day you might find someone nice too. I guess until then you'll just have to stick to praying to god you're not pregnant from all those times you've been with guys in cars in the Forest of Dean!" Courtney's face was a mask of shock and she clearly could not think of a comeback so she just glared as she walked away. Connor was looking at her in shock and she laughed at his face. Soon, drunk as he was, he couldn't hold off the laughter either and he began laughing openly.

A few drinks more and Abby was finding it hard to focus properly on anything. Speaking through her laughter, she addressed this.

"Connor my head hurts." The room was literally spinning and she wished it would stop. Connor led her over to the sofa that was close by.

"I'll go get you some water. You stay here." Abby nodded, smiling gratefully at her new friend.

Finding an acceptable source of water was a challenge to say the least. For one thing it was difficult because his mind was almost as addled as Abby's and his legs refused to co-operate at times. When he finally found a tap he was faced with some very uncomfortable situations. Namely a few were people vomiting but the worst was walking in on people in intimate situations.

Staggering slightly, he made his way back to where Abby was. He was upset to say the least to see a guy sitting next to her, obviously trying to put the move on her. Sober Connor would have feebly tried to fend off the guy but drunk Connor had a little more confidence than that. Approaching the pair, he addressed the guy.

"Hey, she's not interested so push off." The guy laughed and continued trying to proposition the harassed looking Abby. Connor even in his drunken state was surprised at himself as he grabbed the guy by the arm and pushed him off in another direction. Thankfully the guy was so drunk he didn't even remember what had just happened and walked off in search of another girl to harass.

Abby smiled up at him drunkenly.

"My hero!" He laughed and handed her the water, which she practically gulped down. He sat down next to her on the sofa and he could see almost immediately that her eyes had cleared up a little. Well that was a relief to him. He didn't want to have to worry about her passing out and dying from too much alcohol. She immediately snuggled into his side.

"No one's ever stood up for me like that before. Thank you!" she said and with that she shocked him.

She leaned up and pressed her lips to his. As shocked as he was he didn't respond at first. Soon though he kissed her back and she deepened the kiss now he was responding. They were both extremely drunk still but neither Connor nor Abby in their drunken state seemed to realize that maybe they were going a little too far. In Connor's defense, he did try and stop her, feebly though. Pulling back, he fought to catch his breath.

(M rating starts here. If you don't want to read please skip!)

"Abby, maybe we shouldn't be doing this. We're really drunk and I don't want to do anything that you'll regret…" Abby grasped his face in her hands.

"Connor, shut up." With that said she reclaimed his lips and this time she felt him respond more. She felt his tongue begging for entry and she opened her mouth to let him in. Moving stealthily she straddled him on the sofa and if she had any doubt whether he wanted her or not it was certainly put to rest. She could feel the evidence against her clothed center. Moaning into his mouth, she ground herself into him and she heard his intake of breath against her lips. Gasping slightly, she felt his hand grip onto her thigh. Breaking off from his lips she looked down at him. He looked to be asking for permission for something and she nodded. He could have whatever he wanted, so long as he didn't stop touching her.

Abby knew logically that they should stop. She had only just met this guy today and she was completely drunk, well they both were. Contrary to popular opinion, she did not do things like this all the time and she had only had sex twice before, none of which were drunken rendezvous. It just felt too good to stop and her mind refused to let her see the consequences involved. All her mind told her right now was she could think about it in the morning.

He reclaimed her lips and this time moved his hand to her hip and pressed her even more firmly against him, which made her moan because of the tension he was creating. She couldn't stop herself anymore. She began to roll her hips on him and she had to break off from his lip in order to breathe. She buried her face into his neck as she felt him begin to guide her with his hand on her hip driving her harder against him.

"Oh god," she gasped breathlessly and she felt him begin to kiss her against her neck. She needed more. She grabbed his hand shakily and guided it to her still clothed center.

"Please," she breathed, desperately. He understood and soon she was crying out as his hand began to work against her underneath her skirt. She bit into his shoulder and couldn't hold off anymore, crying out lustily, she came to her peak.

As they caught their breath, there was a silence. It wasn't awkward really; it was just filled with many incoherent thoughts.

"Well that was unexpected," he stated clearly trying to break the silence. She nodded breathlessly and she could feel that he was still completely hard underneath her. She was not that selfish. She once again shut him up and kissed him hard and passionately, overpowering him as he tried to take control. Her tongue fought with his and she groaned lustily. Not breaking off from him she reached her hand down and began unbuckling his belt. It took him a moment to realize what was happening before he pushed her back gently.

"Abby…" he said looking at her, trying to calm himself down. Abby just wished he'd stop being a good person. If she was with any other guy right now they would be begging her for it but here he was trying to tell her to stop.

"Connor, I told you before shut up. We can argue about what happened tomorrow when were sober. Right now I want to return the favor from before." With that she continued her job and kept eye contact with him the entire time as she undid his zip on his jeans and then reached her hand inside. Closing her hand around him, he groaned out loud and she smiled in victory. She began to work her hand up and down on him slowly, pleased with the unintentional sounds he was making. He was gripping the sofa for dear life and she began to speed up the pace. His breathing began to speed up and she knew he wouldn't last much longer so she began to cover his neck with open-mouthed kisses before pushing her tongue back into his mouth, feeling his moans vibrate through her. She pressed harder with her hand and sped up the pace as fast as she could go and soon with throaty cry, he was gone. He recovered soon enough and kissed her hard, thrusting his tongue into her mouth.

Both of them completely spent and tired from the exertion as well as the alcohol, she collapsed against him groggily.

"I'm so sleepy," she murmured. She felt Connor nod against her.

"Me too, we should probably go home…but I don't think I can move," he said laughing slightly through his tired voice. They soon both fell asleep cuddled up on the sofa, not realizing that everyone else had either left ages ago or were passed out on the lawn out the front. They were the only ones left in the room. God only knew what would happen when they were greeted with each other in the morning.

A/N: Oops! Well it'll be very interesting to see how they act in the morning. Please review :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and follows! Here is the next chapter which starts off the morning after the party! Enjoy!

The first thing that registered to Abby as she woke up was that her head was killing her. She swore to herself that she would never drink that much ever again. Looking around, it took her a moment to realize where she was. Soon though the memories of the night before came rushing back and she gasped. She looked beside her and sure enough there was the one and only Connor Temple lying beside her, still asleep. They must have passed out on the sofa last night. They had been pretty wasted. Abby put her head in her hand, trying to make it stop hurting. Abby hadn't forgotten a thing about last night, at least not the important events. She felt like such a skank. There she had been earlier calling Courtney out for her behavior and then look at her now. She had only just met Connor the day before and had already had sex with him, well pretty much anyway. At least they had kept their clothes on.

She felt him stir beside her and she waited as he blinked and looked around. His eyes finally rested on her and he frowned for a minute before he remembered what had happened.

"Oh my god!" he gasped. He looked at her in a strange way before speaking to her nervously.

"Did that really happen last night or was I drunker than I thought?" She laughed softly, turning to him fully and answering him.

"What? The free porn show for god knows who was watching at the time? Yep that really happened." Connor groaned at that news and put his head in his hands. Abby was immediately offended.

"Well I'm sorry Connor. I didn't mean for it to be me that you had ridiculous drunken dry sex with last night!" she snapped. She had been sure that he liked her and here he was acting like it was the worst thing that could happen ever.

He looked at her sharply and frowned in confusion.

"What are you on about? I just feel really guilty about the fact that we did this with you being so out of it. That's like date rape!" His face was completely serious and she let out a breath. He wasn't saying he didn't want her; he was worried about her dignity. She laughed a little in her relief.

"Connor if anyone date raped anyone, it would be me." He looked at her expectantly, crossing his arms.

"How do you figure that then?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Well one: I got you drunk, two: it was me who came onto you and three: I didn't let you stop me when you tried." He opened his mouth to argue but closed it realizing she was right.

"Well…fine but I still feel bad." She shook her head.

"Whatever, we should get out of here before anyone sees us. I am not getting arrested!" she said getting to her feet. He looked up at her, confused for a second before remember they were in an old abandoned building. He quickly stood too and followed her as she made her way through the terrible mess left over from the party. All Abby really wanted was to get changed. Not only did she smell like a free bar but also she could feel an uncomfortable wetness between her legs from last night's…events. Once they were outside in the open, they saw a few people passed out on the grass and they stepped over them carefully. They both smirked victoriously as they noticed that Courtney was amongst them. It was only Connor's voice of logic that had stopped Abby from kicking the girl.

As they made their way away from the place, Abby realized she could not go home yet. Darren would not have left for work yet and if he saw her sneak in, well it wouldn't be good. He already illogically thought she snuck out to see boys so if he really did catch her, he would not be happy because in his mind she was his property. Connor was walking silently beside her and she could see him glancing at her every now and then.

Connor could not believe what had happened last night. He had been excited that he had got to speak to her yesterday and now he had no idea how he really felt about the fact that they had done…some things that were not appropriate to speak about in polite conversation. Part of him felt excitement that he had done those things with her but then there was the part of him that still felt guilty and shame at what he done, because she had been so intoxicated. He wondered briefly if she would ask to have a different tutor. He wouldn't blame her if she did. She stopped suddenly and he had to walk back to where she stood. She was looking at him unsurely.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worried that she was feeling sick or something. She pursed her lips.

"Connor, is it okay if I come to your place? It's just I really can't go home now and it'll only be for a little while, please?" She was pleading with him desperately and he wondered the reason but he did not ask.

"Okay but we'll have to sneak in. Me mum's usually awake by now but she shouldn't notice that I'm gone because I usually don't wake up until the afternoon on a weekend," he said and watched as she smiled in relief. He took the lead then and led them to where Abby had never in her life been: The good part of town.

As she walked through the streets, she felt like she was dirtying it by being there. It was so pristine and white compared to her street. It was not a rich area per say but it looked like that to her. Connor led her round the back of one of the houses and they came to a stop outside a first story window. She noticed that it was already open and she wondered briefly if he, just like she had, had snuck out last night through here. It was still a pretty big way up from the ground so Connor got down on the ground and his hands out ready to give her a boost. Bracing her foot on his hands she hoisted herself up to the window sill and she almost fell but she felt his hand move up to give her behind a bit more of a boost. She almost told him to watch where he was putting his hands but really they had explored much more of each of other the other night for it to matter.

Landing softly in his room she smirked. The walls were full of different forms of Sc-Fi posters. From movies to games to TV shows. His bed was against the wall on the other side of the room and his computer desk was to the right of the window. The room was surprisingly clean and Abby wondered if it always looked that way. Knowing what boys were like, she doubted it. She heard Connor enter the room too and she turned to him. He was watching her apprehensively and glancing nervously at the posters, obviously thinking she would make fun of him for them.

"Nice room," she commented with a polite smile. Closing the window, he replied.

"Really? I mean thanks. It's alright, I guess." She hid her smile. Gone was confident drunk Connor from the night before and was replaced by completely socially awkward, nervous Connor.

Walking off away from him, she approached his bed and she looked at him for permission to sit down and he nodded hastily, still acting like a nervous wreck. She sat down on the bed and she was amazed by how soft it was. Her bed was just a couple of blankets chucked on an old mattress. Someone who loved the person who was to sleep in it made this bed. The thought made her tear up a little. She used the back of her hand and wiped the few tears that escaped away. Connor approached her slowly, looking at her worriedly.

"Are you alright, Abby?" She gave him a bright smile and nodded. He didn't look convinced but he didn't say any more on the subject.

He sat next to her on the bed and they were silent for a while, both thinking of what to say or do.

"So should we talk about what happened? Properly I mean," Connor asked hesitantly and Abby shrugged.

"I guess but what's there to talk about? We both know what happened and there's nothing we can do to take it back and for one thing I don't think I would want to take it back." At her words, Connor looked at her incredulously and slightly hopeful.

"What?"Abby took a breath and tried to explain herself.

"Regardless of the circumstances and horrible headache I have right now, last night was the most fun I've had in a long time. Last night was the first time I've hung out with someone in a long time. I haven't had a friend to have fun with in a really long time, so no I don't regret it," as an afterthought she decided to riskily add, "Even the sex stuff." He processed her words and smiled a small smile.

"Really?" he asked wondering if she was just saying it to make him feel better but she nodded her head seriously.

"Really." He full out grinned then and she couldn't stop herself from returning it.

Ten minutes later they were back to being slightly awkward again. On Abby's side, she was unsure of what he thought about her confession to him and wondered if she should have told him after all that she hadn't regretted the sex. What if he thought she was nothing but a slut and wanted nothing to do with her? On Connor's side, he was just worried that she wouldn't talk to him again once she left his house or she would ask him to forget last night ever happened.

Connor was seated at his computer desk and Abby was still on his bed, but she had by now lain down. Neither of them could stop themselves from remembering aspects of the night before as they watched each other from their points in the room. Almost everything that either of them did triggered a certain memory. As Abby moved to fix something on her shoe, Connor's eye immediately was drawn to her hand. His mind could not easily forget what she had done with that. He blinked the memories away and grabbed his fedora from where it was sitting and strategically placed it on his lap. He could not trust his body enough to not embarrass him because everything she did was like a seduction.

Abby watched him from the bed and tried to not think about the night before. It was difficult to say the least. Every time she blinked, she could see it all in her mind and she could still feel his hands on her. As she watched him move his hat to sit on his lap, she guessed he was still thinking about it too. They needed to change the subject and think of more innocent things. Doing things like they did last night was all well and good because they were drunk but she was not going to humiliate herself further by them having round two in his room now. Clearing her throat she spoke softly.

"Connor? Maybe you should go see where your mum is in case she comes in. Maybe you could tell her you're studying and you don't want to be disturbed?" Connor looked up as she spoke and nodded, clearly happy for the distraction. Moving to his door, he slipped out quietly.

Abby sighed. She was never this affected by guys. All her body wanted was for him to come back so they could repeat last night. She never would have thought that someone like him could have made her feel so much desire. She needed to leave, soon. She was feeling the discomfort between her legs double now and knew she wanted him again but she would not let her body have what it wanted. Her brain was in full control this time and it reminded her of many things. One: he was practically a stranger, two: he was not her boyfriend, three: he would probably tell all of his friends on Monday all about it and she would be mocked like crazy.

As he re-entered the room, she moved into a sitting position.

"She's watching TV and I told her I'm studying. She shouldn't bother us," he explained with a smile and he sat down next to her on his bed. His smile dropped as he realized she was looking at him seriously.

"Connor, I know that we're all good about what happened but I think last night should just stay between us, you know?" she said gently and she saw a hurt look cross his face before he immediately covered it up with a forced smile.

"Yeah, of course. It never happened Abby don't worry. No one will find out, so you don't have to worry about your reputation." Abby realized he had misunderstood her. He thought she wanted to forget it ever happened and not revisit the subject ever again. She needed to explain and she scoffed a little too at his words.

"What reputation? Look Connor that's not what I meant at all. I just meant could you just keep it to yourself. I'm not asking you to forget it happened, I just don't think you should tell anyone, especially Tom and Duncan. I'm just worried that the wrong person will find out and I really don't need Courtney to have more ammo to fire at me." She watched as Connor's faced lightened again and he nodded quickly.

"I won't tell anyone as long as you promise me you won't stop talking to me after you leave." Abby smiled good-naturedly and stuck her hand out.

"You've got yourself a deal." They shook hands as they grinned at each other.

She stood then and he looked up at her.

"I better go now. I just wanted to wait until my mum's boyfriend went out," she said and he got up too, following her to the window.

"You going to be alright to get out?" he asked looking at her and then at the window. She smiled.

"I have done this before." With that she stealthily jumped from the window. As she righted herself on her feet again, she looked at him from outside the window.

"Well, thanks for the…interesting night last night and I guess I'll see you at school on Monday," she said and she made to walk off.

"Yeah definitely and Abby maybe you could sit with me and my friends in class sometime?" he offered hesitantly. She smiled and waved and began the walk back to the bad part of town.

A/N: Please review and next chapter should be up soon :)


	5. Chapter 5

It was Monday morning and Abby was excited and dreading school. She was excited because she would see Connor again but she was dreading it because she was not in the best shape right now. Unfortunately Darren had slept in the other day and had not left when she had returned home. She'd tried to sneak in but he was there waiting for her. After calling her a slut and many other names, he had slapped her and had roughly grabbed her on her behind and also her chest. Her mother had appeared soon though, wondering what the noise was and he had had to stop. She had rushed to her room and locked the door. She had known it would only be a matter of time until Darren started acting on things. She now had some nasty bruises and she limped slightly as she walked. She decided to make more of an effort today and wore a pretty pink top and a black skirt that came to her knees. Satisfied with how she looked, she left the house.

Reaching the school, she felt relief. This place was the safest at the moment. When the bell finally rang, she made her way to her locker. Getting her books she made her way to her first class of the day, which was English. Entering the classroom, she looked around. She had hoped that she had not noticed that Connor was in this class before and he would be here but he wasn't. He was obviously in the other English class. Taking her seat, she frowned a little at the looks she was receiving and the fact that people were whispering whilst staring at her. She wanted to hit herself in the face she was so stupid. They were people from the party and they had obviously seen what had happened. She reminded herself to breathe and she just put all her attention into the class.

Now because of this new development, she was not as excited to go to math later. There would be others in there that had no doubt been present too and if she sat with him it would create even more rumors. Reaching the classroom, she took a deep calming breath. She walked in, planting a smile on her face. As soon as she walked in it started again. Everyone was watching her and she spotted Connor, looking at her anxiously and she could see the excitement he was trying to conceal. She couldn't not sit with him now. She walked over to the seat on the left of him and sat down. She could see him smiling widely beside her and she was at least happy that she had made him happy. She noticed that his two friends were not with him.

"Hi, I'm so glad you sat here. I thought that even though we made a deal that you would…you know ignore me," he said smiling at her nervously.

"Well I always keep my end of deals. Anyway where is Tom and Duncan?" she asked. The three of them were usually inseparable.

"To be honest I have no clue. I saw them this morning and they said they would meet me here."

"Well I hope they don't mind me sitting here. I think I may be sitting in one of their seats," she said and she was genuine in this. She didn't want to get in the way of their friendship. He scoffed with a laugh.

"It's fine, they won't mind. They like you." She nodded her head unconvinced.

"Yes I know. Tom especially has a close eye relationship with my chest." Connor raised his eyebrows smirking slightly.

"Well unfortunately for you Abby, you're just too beautiful for your own good." She rolled her eyes at his compliment.

"Yeah whatever. So I thought you'd be interested to know that our secret is not so much a secret anymore." This didn't seem like news to Connor and she wondered if he had received the same treatment she had.

"Yeah I know but I swear I said nothing. I just got approached by a lot of guys that I had never met in my life asking me extremely inappropriate questions about your…abilities," he explained nervously trailing off. Abby rolled her eyes. Of course the school was completely childish about it. Connor and her hadn't even been on the social radar before then and now they were the ones being talked about.

"Don't worry, I know you didn't tell. I got people whispering and looking at me funny in English." She said and she glanced behind and saw that indeed there were still people staring at them.

Mr. Chase entered then and everyone sat up straight, giving him their attention.

"Okay class, I'm going to leave you to do private studies in a moment. I have been called away to an important meeting but the teacher across the hall will be checking in regularly so no funny business, okay." Soon after taking roll call, he left. Obviously, the class erupted into loud animated chatter and some got up from their seats to go sit with other friends. Connor turned to her.

"So we could start working on your maths while we're here if you want. What are the ones you're having the most trouble with?" Abby was relieved for a distraction from the heavy awkward tension resting between them. She showed him the math problems that cause her brain to shut down the most and thankfully he was extremely good at them.

Soon, Abby tuned in on what a group were discussing.

"Did you see them at the party the other night? They were all over each other. Yeah I know. I don't know what she sees in him, I wouldn't mind having a go with her though." A tall boy said and she could see that he had a little circle of people who wanted to know the gossip. She could feel the group's eye burning into the back of her head. Connor had not noticed anything yet, he continued explaining a math question.

Her eyes widened nervously as the boy rounded their row and sat in the seat next to Connor.

"So I heard about you and Blondie there. I've always considered giving her a go but never got the chance. So was she any good?" the boy said and she wanted to knock the evil smirk off his face. Connor looked pretty pissed too and she was surprise when he spoke through a tone full of ice.

"Do you mind going away? And stop speaking about her like she's not even there. Mind your own business," Connor muttered turning away from him. The boy scoffed and laughed.

"Oh come on. Don't tell me you actually like her. She's just a slut from the bad part of town just like her mother!" Abby's face snapped to him and she was getting ready to bash the shit of the boy but Connor was already out of his seat and had punched the offending boy in the face. The boy fell to the ground and was looking up at Connor in shock. He had obviously not expected the nerd to be able to defend himself. The rest of the class was watching in shock. She was amused and amazed as Connor turned to address the rest of the class.

"Anyone else have a problem with Abby? Yes we did some things together while we were drunk but come on! I can name almost every one of you in this class that have done the exact same thing or worse. Not naming anyone," he coughed slightly and it sounded strangely like 'Courtney' and Abby smirked happily.

"Well, don't you all have studying to do? And for the record if anyone else has a problem with Abby they can come see me. Also another thing, why don't all of you grow up and stop following what that brain dead bimbo, Courtney thinks. You really don't know what you're missing because Abby is a really lovely person and takes all the crap you dish on her with no fighting back." He took a deep breath and looked around at the shocked faces of his classmates and he seemed to realize what he had done. He pursed his lips slightly and cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Um, well that's it basically, thanks for listening and…." He rambled and Abby pulled him down into his seat before he embarrassed himself further. He looked at her gratefully.

She was touched by what he had said. No one had said anything like that about her before. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He looked at her with a smile and raised his eyebrows.

"Thank you. No one has said nice things like that about me before but maybe hitting him wasn't the best idea. You're probably going to get in trouble for that," she said and she watched as he shrugged.

"It was worth it. I didn't like hearing him talk that way about you."

At that moment Tom and Duncan walked in.

"Sorry we're late, we got held up by Mr. Jackson," Duncan said and he and Tom looked around, noticing the boy on the floor, Abby leaning against Connor and the class being uncommonly quiet.

"What did we miss?" Tom asked.

Connor had gotten detention for hitting the boy, Dylan as it turns out, but Tom and Duncan were impressed by their friend. They were treating him like an action hero. Connor, Tom and Duncan had invited Abby to sit with them at lunch and Duncan especially could not stop going on about it.

"That Dylan's had it coming for a while now." Connor sighed.

"Duncan can you drop it now mate? All I did was hit him, if he had time he probably would have hit me back." Duncan had looked down clearly embarrassed at his repetitive conversation.

"Sorry Con, it's just that it's about time someone started fighting back." Abby watched the exchange in quiet amusement. She could tell Connor was regretting acting out the way he did. He had obviously never done any wrong before in his life and he probably had never had detention before. Because it was her fault, she was being extra nice to him. She even let him ramble on about Doctor Who on the way to lunch and had pretended to understand what he was talking about.

She was quickly becoming sick of Tom and Duncan throwing her strange glances.

"What? What is it?" she cried exasperated and Tom and Duncan looked taken aback. Connor watched in interest, not knowing what she meant either.

"You keep looking at me funny. If you want, I'll move. I didn't mean to interrupt your little group," With that she stood, ready to leave and Connor stood too looking desperately at her and glared at his friends slightly.

"Abby, wait. You don't have to go!" He looked at his friends who had finally recovered.

"Abby sorry, we didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. You don't have to leave. Sit down," Tom said seriously and Abby considered leaving still for a moment before sighing and sitting back down. Connor breathed a sigh and sat down too. They soon fell back into easier conversation.

After lunch Tom and Duncan left to go their respective classes. Connor and Abby both had their base science class at that time so they made their way there together. Abby found that she didn't really know how to act around him. She had spent so long being alone that she couldn't really remember how to speak to people.

"You know you don't have to make Tom and Duncan speak to me. They're your friends, not mine. You don't need to feel the need to include me in everything. I got by on my own way before you came along," Abby said as they reached science. He looked down.

"I know but that's why I'm doing this. You shouldn't have to be alone Abby. Tom and Duncan don't mind, really. They're just always weird around girls." He thought for a minute before continuing.

"Tell you what, why don't you come to our next movie night? It'll be fun and by the end of it you may actually understand what we're talking about half the time." Abby smiled as she answered.

"You know what, that's sounds like fun but I am not watching Star Wars. That is my one rule." Connor smirked and laughed.

"I think I can live with that but you may have to appeal to Duncan." Laughing they entered the science building, not noticing the glowing strange light coming from the corridor opposite them.

A/N: I hope you liked this! Please review!


End file.
